Devil's Smile
by Technician Fan
Summary: Enter the world of a group of demon hunters as they battle the forces of darkness, their own inner demons, and sometimes each other. hilarity will insue as these demon hunters come together to save the world alongside the famous demon hunter Dante.
1. CHESS

Hello everyone! this is Rixa, I just wanted to say that this is my first try at a devil may cry story so this may not be very good. just know that i'm trying, if you wanna critic my work please do it kindly.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****C.H.E.S.S.**

"Queen to Bishop, do you see the target?" I said as I walked through one of the dark corridors of the client's castle.

"That's a negative on my end... how about you Knight?" he said though the intercom from his position in the main hall.

"Nothing here... are we sure this place is really inhabited by a demon?" Knight said from her position in the library. I sighed and kept patrolling, while Knight argued with Bishop over the validity of the client's claim that a demon was living in the castle they had just purchased. Bishop was a young man who looked about twenty-two, with scraggly brown hair, dark blue eyes, and stood about 5"6' with a mild build, but he was not actually the age he seemed... he was actually a half-demon. Which is how he could tell the client wasn't just over reacting since he could sense the demon's presence; not that Knight would ever understand that! Knight was a young woman of around nineteen, with long black hair that reached her mid back with one streak of blue on the left side, dark pink (almost fuchsia) eyes, and stood about 5"2' with a petit build. She never did like demons, so she was distrustful of anyone with connections to them... which included half demons.

I looked out the nearest window at the storm that was brewing on the horizon, and a dark feeling rushed over me.

"Knight, Bishop, upstairs on the double!" I said into the intercom, slightly distressed over the strength of the demonic energy. I waited for a reply, but was greeted by static when I attempted to call them again. I was about to rush to the main hall, and the library on the way, but once I turned around there was a wall where the corridor had been. "Not good..." I muttered, examining the wall to see if it were just an illusion... it wasn't. I turned around from examining the wall to see that it had happened again; I was boxed in. 'Only one thing to do' I thought as I looked around, and my eyes fell on a window.

**Knight's P.O.V.**

I heard thunder crash high above the castle, thankfully this mission was indoors! Not too long ago we had to investigate a town in New Mexico, not fun I tell you; it was the storm season then. I shuddered at the thought of being caught in a downpour while fighting demons again!

"Ksshshshs" someone attempted to say over the intercom, but something was interfering with the signal.

"Hey! Could you repeat that? Hello!" I said into the intercom with no response. I flopped down on a chaise lounge chair and picked up a book that was sitting on the stand next to it. "Creatures of the Dark" was the title in faded silver lettering on a black leather cover; it looked like it was fairly old. I sat there and began to read.

_While the creatures that attempt to scare and confuse are most commonly thought to be evil, they can also be considered like children who know not the proper way to behave. These "Demons" or "Devils", as they are commonly called, are as dangerous as they are often misunderstood._

What a load of crap! Demons know exactly what they're doing, and they enjoy it! Just cause a rare few are on the side of humans doesn't mean they are all good! I cast the book aside and inspect the other bookcases for a good book to pass the time: "The Lost Arts", "What Lies in the Darkness", "Demon Summoning for Dummies", wait what? I pull out the last one, its pages are heavily dog-eared in multiple places and the pages look badly stained in some places. I open the book to the largest dog-ear and find a spell for summoning a demon lord...

Ingredients:

The soul of a half-blood

The soul of a maiden

The soul of the sinner

Three quartz crystals

One demon

The instructions were written in a different language, but in the margins was written:

Collect the souls and mix the blood; sacrifice a demon

Obviously someone wanted to summon a demonic head honcho, probably the previous owner of the castle. I looked around the library some more, and with ever step the air seemed to get colder. Soon I came to a small area with an empty fireplace, and above that was a large painting of a man that looked oddly familiar... "Holy Shit, its the client!" I said out loud, with thankfully no one to hear me. The painting looked old and like it had been there for years, with cobwebs surrounding it; and dust clogging up the bottom of the frame. 'If this was the client, then how did he give us the job of exterminating the demon... wait a second...' I thought and I dashed back to the place where I had found the oddly named spell book. The client that had called us to this castle; he never actually came to greet us when we arrived... he meet us in the main hall, then one of the demons attacked and he vanished. Bishop said there was a demonic presence in the castle, and the client looked the same as the man in a painting that was probably over a hundred years old... I don't think our "Client" is all that he seems. While I ran I noticed that it seemed like it was farther to the exit than it had been the first time... "Damn it I'm caught in a trap" I muttered as I looked around for an escape route. I looked to my right and saw a window... great and the storm just started down pouring.

**Bishop's P.O.V.**

Man do I hate castles; there are way too many ways to get lost in a castle! Sure they look nice, but you look like a real idiot when you get lost. That and demons seem to like castles, don't ask me why, I'm only half demon. I sat down on one of the many couches in the main hall and propped my feet up on the coffee table in front of it. Best make the demons think I'm just chillin' and then... it's party time!

"Ksshshshs" someone attempted to say something over the intercom, but the demon's massive energy was interfering with the signal. I pulled the bud out of my ear since the thing wouldn't be of any use till the demon was dead anyway. I sat there for a good five minutes till finally I felt the demonic energy wash over me. I stayed seated and waited for it to come closer; it was behind me and probably thought it would get the drop on me. I saw the shadow of what looked like a sand type Greed, the tall scythe wielding variety. I saw the shadow raise its scythe but I was ready, I instantly had my hand on my sword and was slicing the demon in half before it could blink.

"Well that was lame! Nothing but a small fry..." I said while slightly kicking the dust it left behind. This wasn't the only demon here, but when we arrived I only sensed one, so that one must have summoned this one and others like it after we arrived. I turned to face the front door and was greeted by our client standing in the archway; he was cloaked in a black aura and was looking a bit under the weather. He didn't say anything, but I could tell by the look in he eyes that he knew that I was on to him... he was possessed.

"Hey, looks like we got it!" I said acting dumb, like I didn't really suspect him of anything. I walked towards him and the door but before I got very far he began to change, and in mere moments he was the very demon that had probably possessed him. He must have been possessed quite a while ago for the demon to be able to change him like that, there would be no saving him now. The demon was large, and looked like a cross between a Mephisto and a Death Scissors. If its anything like those two this would be an annoying fight since they both love to hide INSIDE the walls, and fly out of reach. It brandished its long blade-like fingers and flew at me; I rolled out of the way and threw up my guard. The demon came at me again and I attempted to block but at the last minute was forced to dodged again, I mentally smacked myself in the forehead for not realizing it would just go through my sword sooner. I would need to divert its attention away from my attacks to prevent it from phasing... it was then that something crashed through a window on both my left and my right.

"OI! Bishop! Knight! Did you fools not get my call to come upstairs?" Said Queen as she dusted broken glass off her knees and wrung rain out of her shoulder length brown hair, her red streak on the right side looking darker than usual because of the rain. Queen is our self proclaimed "Leader", only cause I lost rock paper scissors! She stood about 5"3' with a small but not quite petit build, somewhere in-between. While Queen was on my right, the other disturbance was Knight... the demon hating pain in the ass. She wasn't quite as "graceful" with her landing as Queen was and had to wipe glass off her ass.

"If you two are done "cleaning up" could you give me a hand here!" I said while jumping out of the way of another attack. Queen unsheathed her Tonfa "Nethareth" and Knight un-holstered her twin handguns "virtue and sin". Knight fired at the demon, and when she needed to reload Queen would come practically flying in with a volley of Tonfa slashes and kicks, while I made myself scarce to surprise the demon from above. They kept it busy enough for me to reach the chandelier and jump down, sword at the ready, to slice the demon in half. Once the demon died, taking its dark energy with it, I turned to my comrades and flicked the demon blood off the end of my sword. I have to say I looked fairly bad ass doing that.

**Queen's P.O.V.**

"Wow... don't look you macho... and this is me not caring!" Said Knight as she walked past Bishop in a huff. When will she finally be nice to him?

"Good work everyone-" I was interrupted by Knight slamming the castle door behind her. "*Sigh* what has she got against you? You just saved both our asses, and she still treats you like garbage!" I said to Bishop, he just shrugged and popped his intercom back into his ear. Together we walked outside to see Knight had already left, as her black motorcycle was already gone. Bishop mounted his fire engine red motorcycle and said before he revved the engine to life,

"Need a lift? Or are you getting another ride?" I smiled and replied,

"Nope I'm gonna call a friend of mine, But let me double check to see if she can. And put on that damn helmet! I don't care if you're half demon, you can still crack your skull open like any human!" he begrudgingly did as he was told and donned the equally red helmet while I dialed the number. "Hey its Nerin, could you gimme a lift?" and I was forced to hold the phone at arms length, earning me a stifled laugh from Bishop. "Fine! Just stop yelling, jeez... thanks anyway Mary." I hung up just as my old friend began to yell at me again, she really hates being called by her name.

"Looks like your riding with me." Said Bishop as he pulled out his second helmet, which I put on rather angrily. How could Mary abandon me like this, I really didn't want to ride with Bishop! I guess I have no choice. I should probably explain why I called myself Nerin... Queen is only my codename we use on missions; Bishop's real name is Eio Dalin, yes he is the son of Jessica Dalin the movie star. While Knights real name is Lira, we don't really know a lot about her or her past... she doesn't like to talk about it. There's another member of our group, Rook, but his real name is Xander. He's a total geek, and is kinda like our boss and mission correspondent... but he is a total flake so Lira and Eio push him around a lot.

About two hours later Eio and I pulled into the drive of the Dalin Mansion. In case anyone is wondering, no I'm not Eio's girlfriend, never have been and never will be! We use the mansion as a base of operations; as much as Eio wishes we didn't but his mother was adamant that we stay here... she got one look at my apartment and literally twisted my arm into the foyer and pointed upstairs to where my room now is. Eio was not pleased in the least... but his little sister Fayde was ecstatic! Fayde is like a miniature Eio in many ways, scraggly brown hair, dark blue eyes, and very stubborn.

"NERIN!" said the little half demon in question as she came running out the door and jump glomped me. "Oh, hi big brother!" she said in a cute way that she no doubt planned, and ran off. Eio gave me a "WTF?" look and we both walked in the door one after the other, Eio would put away the bike later like always. We walked to the library and found Xander rummaging about under his computer desk looking for something... probably his glasses. Eio cleared his throat and startled him, causing Xander to hit his head off the desk in surprise, and me to punch Eio in the arm and say:

"It's times like this when I'm sure you're: Half demon, Half human, and all Jackass!" he gave me a sad look and said,

"Such kind words... I think I'm gonna cry... nope false alarm." What an asinine pain in the ass! I walked over to the bookshelf and found Xander's glasses and handed them to him. Once he put them one he turned to me and said,

"Nerin you're an angel, and you Eio are a royal ass!" Eio just shrugged and flopped down in one of the arm chairs and retorted,

"Royal ass huh? Well... hail to the king!" typical Eio, how he can be related to his mother and sister is beyond me! Their nice all the time, he's not. Their polite, he's far from it! Their smart, and there are days I wonder about him.

Xander then sat back down at his computer and opened the file on the mission we had just completed.

"Lira already told me the mission was a failure, at least the client paid us beforehand! She also told me you encountered a new demon! I tried to get the detail's from her but... she flipped me the bird and stormed off to take a shower." Hearing this Eio stood up and was about to leave the room, I grabbed the back of his shirt and managed to yank him back to his seat.

"I don't trust you and neither does Lira, you and I both know what she would do to you if you did what I think you where planing" He shivered remembering the last time he did what he was about to do. If it weren't for her phone going off he would be a dead man... or at least have a higher pitched voice. I glared at Eio and walked out the door, turning back to glare again to get my point across that he was not to move until he was done giving Xander all the info he needed... hopefully Lira would be done by then. I walked up the stairs and into my room, and flopped down on my bed to take a nap till dinner... or sleep till tomorrow, depending on if I was hungry when someone came to get me.

* * *

Okay! thanks for reading chapter 2, please enjoy chapter 2!

-Rixa


	2. Vacation

**Chapter 2**

Vacation!

I was sleeping soundly, and actually dreaming for once! It was a fairly bad ass dream too! I was an empress on my throne, Lira was a handmaiden, Eio was one of the queen's guard (I treated him like crap!), and poor Xander was my royal advisor! And little Fayde was the adoptive princess; she fits the part so well! I was enjoying torturing Eio by taunting his ridiculous armor, when WHAM! Lira freaking woke me up by jumping on the goddamned bed! Why do I bother locking my door, when she can just pick the lock, is beyond me!

"Wake up sleepy head! Were going on vacation!" she yelled as she jumped like a total moron on the bed, trampling me in the process. Wait did she say vacation? Finally some time to relax with no demons in sight! I rolled off my bed and began to pack, no swim suit, I just swim in my clothes; I can thankfully fit my whole wardrobe in one suitcase... unlike Lira, who has an outfit for every day of the year. I finished packing and went down stairs to see Xander in a hideous Hawaiian shirt, Eio actually wearing shorts, Fayde in an adorable one piece, and Jezalleen making me look hideous... damn demon mom. I was wearing a baggy black tee shirt and denim jeans, Jezalleen took one look at me and said,

"Come now Nerin, are you really going to swim like that?" I looked at myself and said,

"I don't like swimsuits" she waved it off and mumbled that she would change that... god I'm scared now.

We arrived at the private beach, via helicopter... piloted by Eio... is there anything this guy can't do? Once we stepped out onto the heli-pad Jezalleen took my hand and practically dragged me inside. Remember how I said Eio's mom was Jessica Dalin? Well she is his mom, but she's also a demon... one of the few who sided with the demon knight Sparda when he rebelled against Mundus. Her real name is simply Jezalleen, but in this day and age you need to have a last name or things get awkward... so she took the last name of Eio's birth father; yeah Fayde is only his half-sister but that doesn't change how protective he is of her. I don't know if her current husband, Fayde's father, has any idea what they are. Anyway Jezalleen dragged me to her personal wardrobe and dug around for something, while I tried to escape. I didn't get far, a few seconds later she brought out a stack of swimsuits... oh hell... I tried to run but she was expecting this and grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me into the bathroom and left me there with the stack and locked the door behind her.

"Let me know when you've found one you like! All of those should fit you." She said through the door.

I didn't have much of a choice so I began to look at the five outfits she had given me to try... one was a hideous lime green one piece. If you could call it a one piece, it looked more like a bikini with a twisted bit of fabric across the front! Yeah that ones a no! The next two had barely any coverage up top, and were a definite hell no! The fourth one was like a freaking v-neck all the way to my belly button! But the fifth one was probably the best one out of the stack! It was a simple black tankini with white trim. The top was like a halter-top, which was just barely within my personal limit. I put it on and told Jezalleen that I had made my choice, she pulled me in front of a full body mirror and I was actually surprised... I didn't look half-bad. She then gave me a blue plaid-like beach wrap and pulled me outside. What is with this lady and pulling me around like a rag doll?

We stepped outside and everyone was staring with their mouths wide open... even Eio!

"Ladies and gentlemen... Nerin's new swimsuit!" said Jezalleen with an embarrassing flourish. I walked over to the beach umbrella and sat down next to Lira, who was wearing a forest green bikini with silver accents.

"Oh my god! Nerin you look amazing!" she said embarrassing me even more... the boys were still speechless. I sat there in the lounge chair refusing to move, if I went in the water I would have to take off the beach wrap... which was a hell no! Fayde then walked up to me and asked that I build a sandcastle with her... damn my weakness for cute-ness! I walked up to the spot she had picked to build, and not long after we started Eio decided he would get in the water and took off his shirt... and I thanked god for sunburn! I was blushing like crazy! Even Lira who usually hates him lowered her sunglasses and uttered the only word that could describe him right now...

"Wow..." and she then put a heavy amount of sun block on her face to hide the blushing and joined us in building the sandcastle... very smooth Lira!

Once Eio was in the water and I was back to my senses I decided I would go get some soda for all of us. I walked inside and grabbed one for each of us, but when I reached the sliding glass door I heard a loud thud and a scream; and dropped the soda on the counter. I rushed outside and saw a huge sea serpent with Fayde in its claws! The loud thud was the serpent whacking Eio out of the water and into the wall with its tail. I ran back inside and grabbed my twin handguns, Dusk and Dawn, and ran back out firing full blast at the serpent's head. Once Eio had cleared his head from the impact he dashed inside to get his sword, Betrayal, and came out of the beach house like a bat outta hell! The serpent did the one thing that was a major "No-no" unless you wanna die... mess with Fayde! This demon serpent was toast now that Eio was mad... I hope he doesn't Devil Trigger, he can't quite control it yet! If Eio Devil Triggers then Lira will enjoy killing him! Lira was unconscious, apparently the serpents tail had knocked her into a tree. In the commotion I had forgotten about Jezalleen, she wouldn't be of much use in this fight as her powers derive from the night and it was around noon right now; so I told her to go inside and wait. And when I turned back to the fight I was shocked to see the serpent's tail coming at me with no time to move out of the way! I was thrown into the wall that was weakened by Eio's previous encounter with the serpents tail causing me to go straight through and into the pool house, and I guess I blacked out.

**Eio's P.O.V.**

I slashed the hell out of that goddamned demon, but it just wouldn't go down! It was really beginning to piss me off! It had already knocked out Lira, taken my little sister, and it was practically immune to being sliced to bits! I slice off a limb and it just grows back, I slice it open and it heals way too fast! I fell back to the beach and just barely jumped over the serpent's tail in time... but I didn't notice that Nerin was in the way! She wasn't expecting the tail and was hit square in the chest, probably breaking a few ribs, and was sent through the wall and into the in-door pool... she didn't surface so she had to be unconscious, I needed to end this fight now! Against my better judgement I unleashed my demon heritage, and activated Devil Trigger. I flew up and sliced the Demons head off, but two more grew back... not good.

"Eio! It's a hydra! Use fire!" Yelled my mother from the beach house, I flew down and grabbed a tiki torch and repeated the slicing of the heads but this time I cauterized the stubs; and as the serpent crumpled to the ground I flew into the pool house and dived into the water.

**Lira's P.O.V.**

I came to slumped against a tree, what the hell happened? My vision was blurry but I saw someone walk out of a hole in the wall of the pool house with Nerin in their arms, whatever happened she must have fallen in the pool and been knocked out. As my vision slowly cleared, the person began to give her mouth to mouth to get the water out of her lungs. Once my vision was clear I realized it was a white winged demon! I shot up like a rocket and pulled him away from her, at that moment she coughed up water and woke up.

**Nerin's P.O.V.**

I sat up on the beach and saw the headless corpse of the serpent, next to me was Lira and an oddly familiar white winged demon. Lira was yelling at the demon telling him to leave and never come back or she would kill him herself. The demon then flew off and Lira kneeled next to me and asked,

"What happened? Did Eio Devil Trigger and attack us?" I looked at her aghast, that demon was Eio?

"Lira he saved us! He saved ME! See that dead Sea serpent? He did that! Thats what attacked us!" and I stood up and raced after the white dot in the sky that I now knew was Eio.

I raced through the woods to a secluded beach, where I found Eio sitting on a rock pretty far in the water. He was still in his Devil Trigger, but he hadn't noticed me yet. "Eio, you and I both know what really happened..." I shouted just loud enough for him to hear me. He acted like he didn't hear me, but I know he did. I jumped into the water and swam out to the rock and climbed up. "Eio I explained what happened to Lira, she knows you didn't attack us." He just stayed silent and looked out at the water. I sighed and it was then that he broke his silence,

"Why does she hate me so much? Does she think I like what I am? I hate demons just as much as she does... I hate what I am." His voice was different from the usually smooth sounding voice I was used to; his Devil Trigger distorted it to a harsh, gravelly, almost metallic sound. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said,

"You can't control how you came to be, but what matters is how you live your life! Your not like the demons we slay, you're better than they are! I can tell you would never hurt any of us, not willingly." After all of that sank in, he stood up and made up his mind. He offered me his hand and I took it willingly, and together we flew back to the beach house. To confront Lira and try to get her not to kill one of our friends...

Once we landed Eio turned back to his normal, but still shirtless, form... damn I think I'm blushing again, it would be better if he had stayed that way till I was away. I did my best to ignore him and proceeded in getting Lira not to put a bullet in his brain pan... not that it would kill him but it can't feel pleasant.

"Lira! If you shoot him I will never forgive you! I'll tell everyone your secret!" she looked at me and walked inside angrily... and a thought donned on me, "No you can't cut him to pieces either!" I yelled after her, and she growled from the doorway, with her katanas in hand. Eio laughed at how well I knew her and we walked inside, tomorrow we would have to get rid of the demon corpse... sadly this was one of the non-fading variety of demon. But for now we would try to enjoy what was left of our vacation from in-doors. While Lira would probably find a way to get drunk off her ass, and Xander could kick Eio's ass in video games until dawn, I myself was going to bed!


End file.
